The HamHams at Easter!
by Mily
Summary: It's Easter! Sandy wants to get something for Maxwell, Maxwell wants to get something for Sandy, Bijou wants to get something for Hamtaro! and Hamtaro has to help! MS and HB!


Ok, this is an Easter fanfic because it's Easter! Happy Easter to Everyone! I'm not even gonna bother with the warning because B+B people don't even heed my warning that THIS IS A H+B FIC and it will have M+S and maybe S+P if I feel like it k? On with the fic! There may be some Boss bashing because I don't like him very much... flames will be used to make mah pizza!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro it belongs to.. Someone else!  
  
The Ham-hams at Easter  
  
"Krmp, krrmp!" 'Yum! This veggio is really good today!' Hamtaro thought to himself happily munching as Laura woke up.   
  
Laura yawned and slowly got out of bed. "Good morning Hamtaro.." she said sleepily and dragged herself to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow Laura seems really tired today... oh wait she's always like that in the morning!" he laughed to himself and finished the veggio with satisfaction.  
  
Laura walked back into the room dressed feeling refreshed and happy. "Guess what! Easter is in two days! I hope Travis gets me an Easter egg! Bye!" she bounded out of the room and off to school walking with Kana.  
  
"What's Easter? Why would she want an egg? Aren't those the things chickens lay?" Hamtaro shivered as he remembered the evil chickens at Laura's school for a second and then shook his head and walked off to meet his friends at the clubhouse.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Easter is a holiday where the humans give each other Easter eggs to commemorate the rising of Christ." Maxwell defined clearly after Hamtaro asked him.  
  
"Oh oui, the Easter eggs are tres beau! I saw Maria receive one once! I would very much love to receive one myself." she said looking at Hamtaro who gave her a smile in response.  
  
Hamtaro blushed at his girlfriend and something occurred to him  
  
"I gotta get one for Bijou!" Hamtaro thought urgently. "But how do I figure what they look like? I gotta ask Maxwell!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Max like, what does an Easter egg look like?" asked Sandy who smiled at him blushing a little.  
  
"Here's a picture of one." he opened one of his many books and showed her a picture of a beautifully decorated Easter egg.  
  
"So that's what they look like..." Sandy got that glint in her eye, she had the perfect plan. Maxwell was thinking the same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hamtaro! You like, have to help me!" asked Sandy.  
  
"Heke? What is it Sandy?" asked Hamtaro wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Uhh...IneedtogetanEastereggforMaxwell!" she said whispering quickly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I uh...need to get an Easter egg for Maxwell can you help me?" she said still whispering with a huge blush on her face.  
  
"Only if you help me get one for Bijou!" Hamtaro murmured.  
  
"Ok we'll like, help each other out, find out whatever you can! But you can't tell Maxwell!" with that she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on Maxwell approached him and brought him somewhere secluded behind the Ham-ham fun park.  
  
"Hamtaro! I need you help!" Maxwell said desperately.  
  
"What's wrong Max?" asked Hamtaro this was the second time today someone needed his help.  
  
"Can you help me devise a surprise for Sandy?" he reddened a little.  
  
"Haha that rhymes!" the look on Maxwell's made him stop and get serious. "Sure I'll help ya out! What do you need?"  
  
"I'll explain later, don't tell Sandy ok?" he warned.  
  
"Sure, you can count on me!" boy was Hamtaro in a predicament now, how was he going to help Sandy make a surprise for Maxwell and Maxwell make a surprise for Sandy at the same time?! This would require thought, a lot of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later when Hamtaro had gone home Laura had ran into her room full of news to tell him.  
  
"Oh Hamtaro you'll never guess! At my school we are having an Easter parade I wish you could come!" she excitedly explained.  
  
'An Easter Parade? I bet we'll find Easter eggs there!' Hamtaro thought happily.  
  
Laura brought him out and gave him a sunflower seed while she wrote in her journal. "Dear Journal..." she began.  
  
'I can't wait to tell the guys about this at the clubhouse!' Thought Hamtaro contentedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"An Easter Parade?" Boss asked the he thought craftily 'I can win Bijou over this way!'. and then he said "Well, let's go!"  
  
Hamtaro unaware of Boss's plan cheered. "Yeah! So then its settled, we're going to the parade!" Hamtaro said joyfully.   
  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Bijou exclaimed clasping her paws togther.  
  
'Like, I'll be able to get a gift for Maxwell maybe.' thought Sandy gladly.  
  
Maxwell was thinking. 'I hope they'll have Easter eggs.'  
  
They both were thinking. 'Thank gosh Hamtaro's helping.'  
  
Hamtaro was wondering how the heck he was going to help all the ham-hams find Easter presents for each other. His problem got bigger when he realized Easter was in 2 days!  
  
"How am I going to do this?!" he asked himself. Bijou saw the anguished Hamtaro and wandered over.  
  
"What is the matter Hamtaro?" she asked sweetly.  
  
'It won't matter if I tell Bijou!' Hamtaro thought gladly and replied. "Sandy asked me to help her get a gift for Maxwell and Max asked the same thing for Sandy and I have no idea how to help them both!" he blurted out helplessly.  
  
Bijou thought for a moment. "I'll help you Hamtaro." she smiled.  
  
"You will? Thank you Bijou!" Hamtaro cheered and swung her around in a hug.  
  
"No problem!" she answered, getting very red in the face. "So, what shall we do?" she asked when he let her down.  
  
"Ok! First we have to go to the Easter parade!" Hamtaro decided.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the Ham-hams had settled themselves in the hustle and bustle of the parade. Everything was so huge, they had to be very careful.  
  
"Hey look!" Hamtaro pointed when everyone had gone on their separate ways. "It's Easter eggs!"  
  
"Where?" she asked and then looked. "Tres bein! I'll go get Sandy." she said and ran off.  
  
She arrived and Sandy's eyes widened in amazement. "Like, wow... I'll pick this one!" she said and picked one with a book painted on it and blue and green swirls all over it. "Thanks! I have to get this back to the clubhouse!"  
  
Hamtaro then went and got Maxwell. "Thanks Hamtaro! This ones perfect." he picked one with a red ribbon tied around it and pink decorations on it. "Thanks! Gotta run!" and he ran back to the clubhouse.  
  
Hamtaro took the liberty of picking one for Bijou while she was gone and picked one with blue and silver designs decorated all over it. Suddenly seeing that she was coming he quickly hid it.  
  
Bijou stopped and said. "Oh... bonjour Hamtaro... don't you have.. Somewhere to be?" she asked nervously.  
  
Hamtaro had no idea what to do so he said the first thing that came to mind he yelled. "Look! The Easter Bunny!" and he dashed off with the egg before she looked back.  
  
Bijou looked and saw nothing then she went to look back and Hamtaro and noticed he was gone. "Oh good, he's gone." she then picked out an Easter egg for him with red and orange patterns on it.  
  
After everyone had left. Boss came looking for an Easter egg for Bijou and he picked out the glitziest one and ran back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later everyone was exchanging presents. Pashmina received gifts, one from Dexter and one from Howdy but one she particularly liked was from Stan. It was a scarf with little Easter eggs embroidered all over it.  
  
Penelope got candied sunflower seeds and was happily munching on them in a corner.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell shyly exchanged their gifts outside.  
  
"I uh.. Got this for you Sandy..." he said and handed her the Easter egg.  
  
Sandy was awed at the beauty of it so all she could utter was. "Wow... like, thank you!" she grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh! I got one for you!" she smiled and handed him her gift.  
  
Maxwell was equally happy to receive his egg. "Thank you Sandy." and they both blushed.  
  
Hamtaro nervously fidgeted waiting for the right time to give Bijou his gift. Finally he was just about to do it.... when Boss jumped in front of him.  
  
"Um... Bijou?" he began but was cut off.  
  
"Bijou! I got this for you! It's the best!" he grinned and gave it to her but she didn't look to happy. "Uh.. What's wrong?"  
  
"That was very rude! Hamtaro had something to say! But Merci anyway." she said curtly and stepped past him.  
  
Boss just sat their stunned that he got shot down so fast. "Next time..." he muttered. "Next time..." and he went away to sulk.  
  
"What were you trying to say Hamtaro?" she asked.  
  
"Oh!" Hamtaro blushed. "I uh.. Got you this at the parade!" he sweatdropped and handed it to her.  
  
"It is beautiful! Oh thank you!" she said and hugged him and kissed him right on the lips.  
  
Hamtaro suddenly almost didn't know what to do but understood and kissed her back. This kiss lasted for a good minute and when they finally pulled apart he took a breath.  
  
"Wow..." was all he could say.  
  
"Uh... I... I..." Bijou began blushing like a strawberry. But Hamtaro cut her off.  
  
"I love you too." Hamtaro said and embraced her.  
  
"Oh Hamtaro! I almost forgot. Here, my gift to you." she smiled and handed him the Easter egg she picked out after he left.  
  
"Thank you Bijou." he smiled and they kissed once again but soon they saw flashes and gasped.  
  
Panda had a camera and was taking pictures Cappy, Penelope, Stan, Pashmina, Sandy and Maxwell were also watching.  
  
"So, you were watching the whole time eh?" Hamtaro blushed.  
  
"Aww! Hamtaro's got a Ham-girl!" Sandy teased.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hamtaro said bravely.  
  
"They're just teasing, let's go and have tea and sunflower seeds!" she suggested and everyone agreed.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou held paws as they went to enjoy the company of their friends on this special day.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Sappy eh? Sorry! The only way I know how to write romances I'm afraid! Review please! ^-^ 


End file.
